1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to embedded cameras, and more particularly, to thin webcams which do not compromise on image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is becoming increasingly common for webcams (or other image capture devices) to be integrated into laptops or other electronic displays. Such integration of webcams into laptops etc. provides significant advantages (such as ease of portability, etc.). However, there are several issues associated with such integration as well. In particular, laptops are becoming increasingly thinner, and as a result, any webcam integrated into the laptop also needs to be very thin. However, a webcam that is very thin necessarily has a small depth of focus, thus compromising image quality.
Thus consumers are currently forced to choose between a larger webcam embedded in a device which is thicker and bulkier, and a thinner webcam embedded in an easier to handle device where the thinner webcam provides poorer image quality. Current webcam modules in displays (e.g., in laptop/notebook computers) have poor image quality. An indication of the extent to which current notebook webcam module image quality is suffering is offered by the fact that some original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) are retreating back from 1.3 Mega Pixel designs to VGA solutions, because the higher quality solutions are not viable in image capturing modules embedded in the increasingly popular thinner display panels.
In conventional webcam modules, an inherent tradeoff is necessary, because sleek notebook/display designs call for thin display bezels, while high quality webcam optics call for longer optics paths. As mentioned above, in several cases, current size restrictions for embedded webcam modules cause significant compromise in image quality.
There is thus a need for a webcam module which can fit into small spaces, but provide better image quality than anything currently available. Further, there is a need for a webcam module which has a form factor thin enough to be accommodated into a thin device, while still providing a sufficient focal length to provide good image quality. Further still, there is a need for an embedded webcam module which can easily switch from one position to another, where one position provides for a thin form factor, and the second position provides for improved image quality.